How Typos Could Change One's Life in 10 Days
by Squirly-chan
Summary: Are typos really..well...typos? Or is it really a way of telling someone heshe really feels? Well, Mikan's about to find out. Actually, Hotaru's about to find out. RxR!
1. Something's Fishy

Hello dear readers! Before, you know me as surrealreverie, but now, I'm Squirly-chan!! I'm here to apologize for my very long update on Kiss the Cat! I told you all that it's going to be a long seventh chapter but it's hard to finish since I'm really busy at school. And I mean, really busy. But don't worry, I'll update as fast as I could!

Now, let's go back to the real thing here. Here's a new story! I hope you'll all like it! Please do leave a review if you liked it! Thank you very much for all your support!

**HOW A TYPO COULD CHANGE ONE'S LIFE IN 10 DAYS**

**By Squirly-chan**

-

**-**

**Hotaru's Point of View**

**DAY 01**

I never thought that my best friend's life could be altered into a completely different road when just a simple typographical error entered the premises of her mind.

The cause of this typo I am talking about is none other than the academy's Black Cat, Natsume Hyuuga. Now, I'll stop talking about this typo he committed because if I said what has happened that day right now, then it will spoil the fun. You see, it all started when…

**INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

I was sitting on my chair with my mind filled with anticipation. I was quite enjoying Misaki-sensei's discussion about poisonous plants when I was rudely interrupted by the idiot, Mikan Sakura.

She pinched me hard on my left cheek so as a result, I yelled out an 'ouch'. That fully disrupted the class.

As I expected, Misaki-sensei stopped talking and looked at me. I stood up, bowed and muttered an apology for my behavior. Note to myself, Mikan and I will have a little talk along with a special guest, my dearest baka-gun, after lunch.

After Science class, I went out of the room and walked my way to the cafeteria. But before I could reach my destination, someone grabbed my arm and cried out my name. Only one person could pull me out of the thought of food and could shout my name so annoyingly. Mikan.

I glared at her and looked straight into her eyes.

Then I said, "Baka! You know very well that I don't want to be disturbed when my stomach is grumbling, remember?"

Luckily for Mikan, I forgot to bring my baka-gun. My handy invention always saves me from unexpected attacks like this in the hallways. Mikan let go of my arm and said a sincere apology, "Hotaru!!! I'm so sorry for what I did earlier during Misaki-sensei's class!"

Knowing Mikan, every time she says sorry, I know that her apologies are always genuine and never a lie. She knows her place when she's socializing with other people. Yes, I know, Mikan is nice… A really nice idiot.

I smiled at my best friend and said that it was okay. But the next time she does that and disrupts the class in the form of me being blamed, she's going to have to face my baka-gun.

Mikan jumped around and strangled me with tight hugs. I knew she was going to do that in the first place and I'm guessing that the next thing she would do was to scream my name several times. But, to my surprise, she didn't. She just said goodbye and walked right past me towards another corner.

I just shrugged it off, thinking that there was something she forgot to do.

So I just proceeded to the cafeteria.

However, when I was about to pull the door open, a thought came out of the blue. What could be more important for Mikan than shouting my name so annoyingly after I have forgiven her acts? She does that to me ever since we had our first fight back then. This'll probably be the first time she did not intend to do that. I know, it's a simple thing to go nuts all over but I really reckon that something's going on with Mikan.

Then another thought came upon my mind…

I had to investigate my best friend's every move…

There must be a reason why she didn't shout my name so excitedly earlier after I had forgiven her.

-

I didn't know what kind of situation I have entered myself into… But I had a feeling it's changing my best friend's life in a glimpse.

:---:---:---:---:

Yep, it's a short chapter but I will try to make the next chapter longer. But that would take a lot of effort since we're really really busy at school. I'm terribly sorry! I'll try to update my other fan fics as soon as possible! Thanks so much for all your support, dear readers!

I hope you all liked the 1st chapter! Thanks a bunch for reading! Take care minna!


	2. The Moody Piggy

**Here's Chapter Two! Please enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this story! By the way, this fanfic is done in Hotaru's point of view.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE MOODY PIGGY**

**By Squirly-chan**

**-**

**-**

I removed the thought of food and settled on to investigate my best friend's weird behavior. I set off to the west wing of the school and started to search for Mikan.

The academy buildings were very big and an addition to that, the school grounds were also vast as well. Finding the idiot was as hard and challenging as finding a needle in a hay stack.

After about forty minutes, I finally found her. I didn't want to be seen so I hid behind a tall pillar in the corridor. She skipped merrily from the library and my word; she was humming a silly love song I heard just yesterday.

As soon as she turned another corner and out of sight, I sighed and said to myself, "I smell something fishy."

At that moment, I knew how high the risks were but I'm really desperate to know what's causing Mikan's behavior. And I'm not going to stop at nothing. This was the start… of Hotaru's Investigation Number One.

oooooooooo

**11:34 P.M.**

I yawned and stretched my arms into the air as I stared proudly at my latest invention, the Robot Moody Piggy. This was the product of my twisted mind and my curiosity on Mikan's new manner of behaving.

The Moody Piggy's primary function was to determine a person's current mood. Once I push the large pink snout, whoever the pig sees first when the snout goes back to its proper place, its mouth would open and it will show a screen.

The screen will then show the current frame of mind of the person. Either he's happy or sad, frustrated or in agony. And an addition to that, it even shows the rate of the person's heart beat.

Let's see what my little piggy would reveal once I use this on my best friend tomorrow.

oooooooooo

**DAY 02**

I hid my handy invention in my bag. I was actually surprised that it fitted perfectly inside.

When I entered the classroom, I found Mikan gazing blankly into space. I figured that her fuzzy head was flying among the clouds again.

I trudged towards my seat in front of Mikan and sat down. I brought out my nifty invention from my backpack and placed it on my desk.

'Hmm… She didn't even had the nerve to greet me a good morning,' I thought deeply, noticing that she was still staring with a blank expression on her face.

I guess this would be the most appropriate time to find out Mikan's mood. She didn't notice me come inside anyways so there's no doubt she's going to see me test out my Moody Piggy on her.

I faced the piggy towards Mikan and when I was about to push the snout, Mikan suddenly stirred and yelled out, "KAWAII!!!!!"

She was referring to my invention. Darn it. It looked like it was going to be difficult to unravel Mikan's weird behavior these few days.

I'll try again later. And I'm not going to give up.

oooooooooo

**Well, that's it! I'll update this on Saturday! Thanks for reading! Take care minna!**


	3. The Piggy Reveals

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE PIGGY REVEALS**

**-**

**-**

I went on with my daily routine after my plan on unraveling Mikan's weird behavior backfired.

Study lessons.

Eat a balanced diet.

Invent new things.

But I guess that something was added up to my everyday to-do list.

Come up with plans on revealing Mikan's secret.

ooooooooooo

I searched on and on for my best friend after I have eaten lunch with Yuu. When Yuu invited her to eat lunch with us, she just refused.

Refused!

How could Mikan refuse? Eating lunch was one of the things we always do together for the past 15 years. That was the time I realized that her situation was… troubling and affecting me wholly.

I know that this would be a very loopy thing to say… But I think I miss Mikan.

As I continued on remembering the blissful memories we shared back then, I slipped on spilled soda on the floor just outside the library.

I hit the floor hard. Now how am I going to spend the afternoon all sticky and wet?!

As I struggled to stand up, someone from my back grabbed my arms to pull me up. When I regained composure, I turned around and saw my helper and I would have to say it was the least person I wanted to run into today.

Ruka Nogi.

"You okay, Imai?" he asked me with a big grin. Why does he have to smile? Was there something funny about me getting soda all over my skirt?

"Yep. Thank you," I answered back.

I checked my blue plaid skirt and saw that it was completely wet.

"So… Erm… What are you up to?" he asked once again.

I wanted to get away from this boy and continue my search for Mikan. So I just said, "If you would excuse me, I have to go and find Mikan. Do you know where she is?"

Ruka scratched his head and racked his brains. After about 10 seconds or so, he answered me back. "She's in the library. Probably studying. Well, see you Hotaru!"

Ruka waved goodbye and I nodded as to show thanks for his help earlier. I fixed my uniform and my bag to check whether my Moody Piggy was still in a fine condition after the hard impact I made on the floor.

Then after, I grasped the brass door knob and opened the door to the library.

And there she was.

Mikan!

-

-

I picked out a wig from my bag and put it on to hide myself from Mikan. As I approached her from behind, I saw that she wasn't studying or reading a book… She was surfing the internet.

I can see from my two-way mirror that her face was contorted with… hmm… pleasure? And bliss?

I crept nearer and checked the screen. She was chatting with someone!

I saw Mikan stir; she probably noticed someone's presence. I hid myself in the back of the nearest bookshelf and waited to see if she was going to look back.

Surprisingly, she did not.

I sighed in relief and brought out my Moody Piggy. My heart skipped three beats as I turned my invention on and pointed it at Mikan.

This was it. I'm a snout away from learning Mikan's secret.

As if the world had stopped breathing, I pushed the snout.

My piggy spun and after a moment or two, it opened its mouth and the screen had finally appeared.

After I read the status… I noticed that my jaw was hanging low. I couldn't believe my eyes so as if no one could hear me, I yelled out, "What?! Mikan is----"

"HO-HOTARU?!"


End file.
